Frosty the Snowman the Character Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Frosty the Snowman" (or "Frosty the Snow Man") is a popular song written by Walter "Jack" Rollins and Steve Nelson, and first recorded by Gene Autry and the Cass County Boys in 1950.[1] It was written after the success of Autry's recording of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" the previous year; Rollins and Nelson shipped the new song to Autry, who recorded "Frosty" in search of another seasonal hit. Like "Rudolph", "Frosty" was subsequently adapted to other media including a popular television special. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Frosty_the_Snowman_GB.JPGA Little Golden Book storybook edition of the popular song (1950). The illustrator was Corinne Malvern Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frosty_the_Snowman# hide *1 Song **1.1 Charts *2 Book *3 1954 short film *4 1969 Rankin-Bass television special *5 Character ownership *6 Movie connections *7 References *8 External links Songhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=1 edit The song recounts the fictional tale of a snowman that is magically brought to life through a silk hat that a group of children find and place on his head. Although Frosty enjoys roaming throughout town with the children who constructed him, he runs afoul of a traffic cop and leaves town, promising he will be back again someday. Although it is generally regarded as a Christmas song, the lyrics make no mention of the holiday. The song supposedly takes place in White Plains, New York, or Armonk, New York; Armonk has a parade dedicated to Frosty annually.[2][3] Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=2 edit Bookhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=3 edit In 1950, Little Golden Books published Frosty the Snow Man as a children's book, adapted by Annie North Bedford and illustrated by Corinne Malvern. 1954 short filmhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=4 edit In 1954, the UPA studio brought "Frosty" to life in a three-minute animated short which appears regularly on WGN-TV. This production included a bouncy, jazzy a cappella version of the song and a limited animation style reminiscent of UPA's Gerald McBoing-Boing. The short, filmed entirely in black-and-white, has been a perennial WGN-TV Christmas classic, and was broadcast on December 24 and 25, 1955, and every year since, as part of a WGN-TV children's programming retrospective, along with their two other short Christmas classics, "Suzy Snowflake" and "Hardrock, Coco and Joe." The short had previously been telecast annually on WGN's The Bozo Show, along with its two other companion cartoons. The three cartoons are also a tradition on WJAC-TV in Johnstown, Pennsylvania, which not only broadcasts the cartoons on their station, but also makes them available on their website. 1969 Rankin-Bass television specialhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: Frosty the Snowman (TV program)In 1969, the Rankin-Bass company, in association with Mushi Production of Japan, produced a thirty-minute animated television special of Frosty the Snowman that featured the voices of comedians Jimmy Durante as narrator and Jackie Vernon as the title character. Paul Frees and June Foray both also voice characters in this animated special directed and written by Arthur Rankin Jr. and Jules Bass.[5] This was a story based on the discovery of Frosty the Snowman. Three sequels were produced, Frosty's Winter Wonderland (based upon the song "Winter Wonderland") in 1976, in which Frosty got married, and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July in 1979, followed by The Legend of Frosty the Snowman in 2005. CBS' own spiritual sequel, Frosty Returns, was broadcast in 1995. Character ownershiphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=6 edit The Frosty character is owned by both DreamWorks Animation and Warner Bros. Television. The original TV special is part of the classic Rankin/Bass library, which DreamWorks owns, while Warner owns the rights to the original song and some of the special's sequels. Movie connectionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=7 edit The version performed by The Ronettes is featured in the film Goodfellas, after the Lufthansa heist scene. The family film Jack Frost features Michael Keaton's character performing the song at the start of the film. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=8 edit #'Jump up ^' Gene Autry, "Frosty the Snowman" Retrieved October 14, 2011 #'Jump up ^' Liebeskind, Ken (3 December 2011). "Armonk Celebrates Frosty Day Dec. 10". Armonk Daily Voice. Retrieved 24 December 2012. #'Jump up ^' Weisler, Alex (5 December 2012). "Armonk to give Frosty a warm reception". The Journal News. Retrieved 24 December 2012. #'Jump up ^' "Whitney Wolanin Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Adult Contemporary for Whitney Wolanin. #'Jump up ^' "Frosty The Snowman @ BCDB". BCDB. 2012-11-16. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=9 edit *Willie Howard short that opens with same melody twelve years prior to Frosty the Snowman's composition on YouTube *Lyrics to "Frosty The Snowman" *''Frosty The Snowman'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase |} |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&oldid=637845754"Categories: *1950 songs *Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles *Christmas characters *American Christmas songs *Gene Autry songs *The Jackson 5 songs *The Ronettes songs *Bing Crosby songs *Nat King Cole songs *The Beach Boys songs *1910 Fruitgum Company songs *The Partridge Family songs *The Coasters songs *Kimberley Locke songs *Jan and Dean songs *Songs written by Walter E. Rollins Category:Frosty Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Snowman Category:Christmas Category:Christmas/Franchise Category:Christmas/Songs Category:Legendary Christmas Songs Category:Gene Autry Category:Gene Autry/Songs Category:Walter Jack Rollins Category:Jack Rollins Category:Steve Nelson Category:Corinne Malvern Category:Nat King Category:Perry Como Category:Johnny Manthis Category:Kimberly Locke Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:The Jackson 5 Category:The Ronettes Category:The Beach Boys Category:1910 Fruitgum Company Category:Jan and Dean Category:Bing Crosby